Maria's Side of the Story
by LupintheThird
Summary: What Maria Ishiki was really thinking in the Lupin III t.v. special Memories of the Flame...


Maria's side of the story

Michael Suzuki, killed my father and used me for his experiments. I was filled with rage in his hideout in the mist/crowd of 30 policemen smushed together. Zenigata was making his speech of arrestment. "Michael Suzuki! You're under arrest!"  
As Mr. Suzuki was being cuffed, my heart was pounding, faster and louder.  
My face changed completely I was in a trance for revenge.  
I push through the policemen, all looking at me like I was a maniac. I didn't care. The commissioner gave Zenigata back his gun, badge and handcuffs.

I dashed for the gun knowing that there was no bullet that was loaded.  
I grabbed the colt and Zenigata's items fell to the ground.  
Zenigata was so suprised and worried, trying to stop me.  
I aimed the gun at my hated enemy, Suzuki, and pulled the trigger.  
Not a bullet was shot at the tip of the colt.

I slowly became tired and was falling to the floor, like I just finished a job.  
Zenigata ran and caught me from my fall. I felt so warm in his arms, so i decided to pause for a minute.

"Maria! What if it was loaded? You could have killed someone!"  
My eyes are closed. They open and I dont reply.  
"I guess I'll leave him off with that." I state with a smirk.  
"So you knew that the gun wasn't loaded."Zenigata suddenly realises and notices that I am more clever than I look. I smile, yet his eyes are worried and concerned.

I soon get my car back and as I am driving I notice a bunch of police cars parked outside a small store. In a flash, Lupin, Fujiko, Jigen and Goemon are sprinting to a police car about 100 feet infront of my red car.  
Not long on their tails is Inspector Zenigata and his policemen. I smile and push harder on the gas and stop infront of Zenigata. The policemen are scrambling away from being squished by my car and Zenigata falls on his back, suprised at the the welcoming. I turn my head to him, give him a thumbs up and wink giving him the sign to "Hop in! Lets go after Lupin!"

Lupin and his gang looks back to see Zenigata having his arms in the air and standing up, leaning into the dashboard. I am smiling sweetly,  
hands on the wheel and enjoying the company but also practising to be a loyal assistant to him. We are the leaders of the pack of police cars with their siren's wailing.  
Lupin drives faster, I drive to catch up. My determined face is revealed and without even noticing, the Inspector see's me and his face has a different expression. "Oh, I almost forgot." he pipes up. I realize that he begins to take out something from his pocket.  
The object is fully revealed and I am fulled with joy.  
"It's my watch!" I answer happily.  
Zenigata holds out the watch in his hand infront of me and I grab it. I was hoping he would do something "further" but he was blushing so much that this moment made him so happy.

"So... when will you eat it?" I spirt up with glee.  
"Ummm what?" Zenigata is puzzled.  
"You said you wouldn't die until you had my miso soup again!" I remind him with pride.  
"Oh... yeah..." Zenigata suddenly realises.  
Since his neck was crunched by one of Suzuki's henchmen Zenigata had to relieve me from my tears.  
"I won't die until I have a bowl of your miso soup!"

I wanted to remind him which also flushed his face with red.  
I decide to reply. "I've been practising! Just like I would for my father!" I said proudly, unaware of the reaction.  
Zenigata slowly loses hope, and slumps his head.  
"Yeah, I should have known..." Zenigata answers quietly with a changed tone.  
My eyes have been glued to the rode in his last reaction so I answer,  
"What's wrong?" I look at him as I am totally confused with his behavior.  
"SPEED UP! LUPIN"S GETTING AWAY! Zenigata roars in tears.  
I don't notice his tears because of his tone that scared me out of my wits.  
"Are you sure? You might get suspended again!" I reply in worry.  
Zenigata opens the window, his tears are rushing beside him, his fedora damp with water he grasps his hat and turns his face to a grin. "Who cares! Once I catch Lupin they'll bring me back!" The serious Zenigata is gone but the bumbling idiot returns.


End file.
